This invention relates generally to a toy construction set and more particularly to a construction set wherein the parts may be assembled to form a structure and then the structure may be quickly toppled or collapsed.
There have been numerous types of toy construction sets which have been marketed over the years. Such sets include a variety of parts which may be assembled to form different structures, such as buildings, bridges, etc. Normally fasteners are included in the sets for connecting the parts together, and the fasteners may be separate members such as screws and nuts or they may be integral with the parts as shown in the H. Gibson U.S. Pat. No. 3,168,793, which shows a set wherein the fasteners are integrally formed on the ends of columns and beams.
Construction sets have also been provided which are designed to be quickly toppled or dismembered. The C. T. Bonn U.S. Pat. No. 710,560 shows a "Knockdown Toy Battle-Ship" formed by a number of stackable parts which are designed to be "progressively dismembered by a projectile from a toy cannon". The D. A. Glickson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,373 describes a "Stackable Piece Playset" which may be toppled by operation of a detonator box.
The toy construction sets described in the foregoing Bonn and Glickson et al. patents are unsatisfactory in that when the parts are assembled to form structures, the structures appear to have little stability and may topple unintentionally. The parts of the set shown in the Gibson patent, on the other hand, appear to have good stability but not easily toppled.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a construction set wherein a structure formed by the parts of the set has good stability but may also be readily dismembered on command.